A Pink Christmas
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Lee loves Sakura with all of his heart. It's Christmas and he wants to give her the best gift ever. Will she like it? A Christmas Fic Starting Lee/Sakura with a bunch of side parrings. Merry Christmas to my beloved Mikey! Also, to RamaChan from DevianART.


**A Pink Christmas**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

_**This is part of a work in progress series that I am trying to work on as well as all my other fics. This is to my beloved, I hope you have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! Love, Merry**_

Lee walked into his living room holding a tray with a tea sit on it.

He then sat it down on the low table in front of his couch and handed Sakura a cup.

She smiled at him as she took the cup, "Thank you Lee-san," she said, then she asked, "What can you tell me about me about your family?"

Lee smiled, "A lot actually. What would you like to know Sakura-chan?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Well, what about your mom and dad? What can you tell me about them?"

Lee smiled again, something that came true and easy when it came to her, "Again, a lot. My father is Guy-sensei and my mother was Shinpi-Tenshi."

"Who? And wait? Did you say your father is Guy-sensei?" she replied with a shocked look on her face.

Lee kind of laughed, "Yep. Were do you think I got my good looks from? As for my mother, she died when I was an hour old. Lady Tsunade said that our home was attacked and due to my mother being pregnant with me, she was un-able to defend herself and thus was over taken by the enemy ninja and they severely beat and rapped her. I was born three months early. My father was on a mission at the time that is why my mother was alone. He came home three days later and I was in the NICU for three weeks. After I was allowed to finally go home, my father talked to my mother's parents to help him raise me and they agreed. Sadly though when I was four months old dad had to go on a mission. You see, he was a member of the ANBU at the time, so there was no way out of the mission. I lived with my grandparents and most of the time dad lived there when he wasn't on a mission. My grandparents love him as if he was there own."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," replied Sakura, with a few tears in her eyes.

Lee shrugged and move over to hug her, "Nothing to say. I mean I love my mom, but I never knew her and I love my dad. He was just doing what he was ordered to so I am not mad."

"It must be nice to have people like that," Sakura smiled, wiping her eyes.

Lee kissed her cheek, "Yes it is, but now I would like to share some of that with you," then he stood up and held out his hand and Sakura took it, also standing.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me this Christmas Eve at my grandparents house for Christmas dinner?"

She smiled then asked, "Are you sure?"

Lee returned the smile, "I want my family to meet the girl whom I fell in love with since the moment I met you."

She gasped, "Oh Lee," then Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the lips, "Yes. Of course I will join you."

**Christmas Eve...**

Lee walked into his grandparents house, "Ojisan, Obasān, I'm home," he called into the house.

An elderly women, by the name of Koa, walked into the family room. She was shorter than Lee by a few feet and weighed around 170lbs. She had long snow white hair that she had in a bun in the back of her head held up by golden hair chop sticks. She was also wearing a red and green Christmas kimono.

"Lee-chan, how are you my chibi (1)magomusko?"

Lee bent down and hugged her, "Grandmother, I am 20 years old. I am not little anymore."

"To me you will always be little. So, is this beautiful women your girlfriend?"

Lee stood up and smiled at Sakura and brought her around him so his grandmother could see her better, "Yes it is. This is Haruno Sakura."

Koa looked up and adjusted her glasses, "Aw, there you are. My, you know how to pick a pretty one. Just like your father,' she smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at the elderly women, "Thank you."

Just then, an elderly man walked into the kitchen though the back door, "I've told you once. I have told you 100,000 times Guy-kun, I do not need help with the fire wood."

"Otōsan, I just wanted to help you bring it in. Nothing more, nothing less," Guy replied.

Just then the elderly man turned around and looked at his son-in-law, "I may be old boy, but I am not dead and until I die, I will be full of youth and until that day, I will bring in my own damn wood."

Guy lowered his head in defeat, "Yes father,"

Lee laughed as his grandfather threw a few pieces into the fire and then set the rest by the fireplace.

Then his grandfather looked up, "Lee my boy, it's good to see you. How are you doing?"

Lee bent down and hugged his grandfather, "I am good grandfather. I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Sakura."

His grandfather smiled, "She looks like a keeper."

Lee blushed and Sakura smiled and blushed a little as well.

Then Lee looked at his father and walked over and hugged him, "Hello papa-san," he said as Guy held him close.

"It's good to see you my son."

"Same here. Are you alright?"

"Now that you are here."

Lee stepped back and looked at his father, "Thanks. By the way, do you remember Sakura?"

Guy hugged Sakura, "It's good to see you Sakura-chan.'

She smiled and hugged him, "It's good to see you too Guy-sensei."

"I see my student finally got his wish. How long have you too been together now?"

"Half a year,' Sakura smiled.

"Really. That's great."

"Yes it is."

Then Koa came back in, "The turkey will be done in a few. Until then, why don't we open one gift each?"

Everyone agreed and sat around the tree and Lee's grandfather started to pass out the gifts. The first was from his grandfather to his grandmother. It was a mutil-task grill. That got him a kiss from his wife. The next gift was from Guy to Lee. It was a new set of training weights.

The last was from Lee to Guy. Lee instructed him to open it carefully, which he did. Once he opened it, Guy's eye's filled with tears, but not his normal waterfall tears, these where normal tears.

"Lee, it's beautiful," Guy said after a few minutes.

"It took me all year to make it," Lee replied.

While Guy was showing it to his parents-in-law, Sakura tapped Lee on the shoulder, "What it is?"

Lee smiled, a small flow of tears falling down his cheeks, "I painted a picture of my mother and father holding me.

Sakura smiled and said, "That was wonderful of you," then she reached into her purse and took out a tissue and whipped his tears, then kissed him. "Your father is lucky to have you."

"Actually Sakura-chan, I am the lucky one. Besides, my mother meant the world to him, it was the least I could do."

Just as Sakura was about to kiss him, the timer for the turkey went off.

After Koa set the table and grandfather gave thanks, the food was passed out.

Once everyone started to eat, nothing was said, but all was happy.

Then Lee felt something touch his hand. He looked down and smiled. He then turned over his and took a hold of hers, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

After everything was finished and Lee was walking Sakura home, Sakura stopped, this caused Lee to stop too. "Yes Sakura-chan?" he asked with worry.

"Lee, did you…." She couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

Lee smiled, "Yes Sakura-chan, I got you a gift, but I wanted to wait and give it to you tomorrow."

Sakura blushed, "Okay…" then she added, "I'm sorry."

He kissed her cheek, "It's alright,' and they continued to walk home.

**Christmas Day, Afternoon…**

Lee got dressed in a handsome dark navy blue suite with matching tie. His hair was longer now, just past his shoulders, so he had pulled back the sides.

He doubled check to make sure he looked good, and before grabbing his coat, he made sure he had her gift, then he left.

After he arrived at Sakura's home, he took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. He waited a moment then he herd a voice call, "Coming,' and running down the stairs.

The door open and there was Sakura. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and was held by a pair of hair chop sticks, similar to that what his grandmother wore the night before. She was wearing a white sweater that had the neck on the right side turned down and button to the shirt by three buttons.

She was also wearing pink corduroy paints and matching pink winter socks with white snow flakes on them.

"Lee, you're here," she smiled as she moved aside and let him in.

He quickly stepped in, she closed the door, then he removed his shoes and coat, and handed the coat to her to hang up by the door. Then he leaned in a kissed her on the lips, "A promise is a promise Sakura-chan and I try to keep them all," then he sighed.

She knew what that sigh meant, "Lee-san, you did the best you could do for him, as did everyone. It's not your fault he didn't come back."

She then leaned forward and kissed him, "What matters is you are here with me and I love you very much."

Lee's eyes went wide, "You said I love you."

She smiled, "And I mean it. Now let's get back in there before the food goes missing. I have pregnant women and Naruto-sama in there."

He laughed, "Yes, let's go eat."

When he got there, all the guess said hello. Naruto was there with his pregnant wife, Hinata. Neji was there with his pregnant wife TenTen, Choji and Ino with their three month old daughter, Shikamaru and his wife Temari, who was pregnant with their son and their two year old daughter, Hatsume. Also there was Asuma and his lover Kurenai, who was also pregnant and Kakashi and Iruka. Then Lee noticed someone who he wasn't expecting, "Papa-san?"

Guy smiled, "Sakura-chan invited me and I couldn't say no."

Lee turned and kissed Sakura, "Thank you."

Sakura smiled, "You're welcome, now, let's eat!"

After everyone got their food and thanks was giving, Lee sat in quite while the others talked.

After a few minutes Sakura said, "Lee-san, what's wrong?"

Lee looked up, "Hmm…sorry. Nothing, I was just thinking."

Naruto looked up, "You are usually as loud as me. What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about today and how nice it is that we are all here for another year, especially after the year we have had."

Sakura added, "I agree. We should all be thankful. The start of this year didn't look to promising with Sasuke-kun still out there along with the rest of the Akasuki. Then spring came and we got rid of the Akasuki, sadly though Sasuke was killed in battle and then we were able to start our lives," then she looked around, "Well, some started sooner than others."

Shikamaru smiled, "Waiting is so troublesome."

Sakura smiled, "I kinda figured. Then Lady Tsunade made two final acts before retiring, she named Naruto-sama the new Hokage, which he worked so hard for, and had a massive wedding."

Everyone smiled, some giggled and most kissed.

Sakura smiled at Lee and also blushed a little as did Lee.

After dinner everyone gathered into the living room and gifts was passed out. Lee stood back and just watched as they where all opened and paper was being tossed and bows was being placed on peoples head by Hatsume.

TenTen got a new leather weapons bag from Neji.

Naruto got a new Hokage robe. It was similar to his fathers, but trimmed in gold.

Naruto kissed Hinata, "Thank you Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled, "You're welcome."

Then Naruto handed her, her gift and she opened it, "Oh, it's beautiful!"

Naruto face was as red as his jacket, "Thanks. I wasn't sure what to get you, then Sakura-chan suggested this and I couldn't pass it by." He had gotten the baby a baby quilt with a picture of the reminder rookie nine.

Hinata smiled at him and then turned to Sakura, "Thank you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled back, "You're welcome Hinata-sama."

After everyone opened their gifts, expect Lee's gift to Sakura, they all took a seat and Sakura started a classic Christmas movie.

Part way though the movie, Lee whispered in Sakura's ear, "May I see you for a moment?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure," and got up from her seat beside of him and Guy.

The walked into the dinning room and Lee handed her, her gift, "I hope you like it."

She took the gift and opened it and gasped, "Oh Lee…is this?"  
He smiled and shook his head yes. Then he took her hands into his and asked, "Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura hugged him around his neck, "Yes, of course I will!"

When she pulled away he placed the ring on her finger, then got close to her and kissed he with more passion than he every kissed her.

She smiled, "I love you."

"And I love you Sakura-chan and I am not sure what I would do if I lost you."

She then raised her hand and touched his face, "I love you Lee and I feel the same way," then he took a hold of her hand and lead her back to the living room where they re-joined the others.

He took her and sat her on his lap while he looked around.

Most of the women were asleep and it looked as if Asuma and Kurenai had left.

After the movie ended and the guests left, Sakura turned and looked at Lee with smirk a wink, "I think it's time I thank you property."

Lee smiled, "I can get use to that."

Sakura then smiled and took his hand and lead him upstairs.

THE END

P.S. This is also for RamaChan on DeviantART too. : ) Merry Christmas! Also, I do not own the characters.

(1) Means Grandson.


End file.
